Just Another Skip Through Time
by Nevaeh
Summary: Everything seems to be going great for Jak & co. since the fall of the Metal Heads and the Baron, that was until a strange girl wondered into the bar one day...now mutant creatures are showing up and things are starting to turn nasty.


Author's Note: Hey! Nothing like new subject matter . This is my first Jak & Daxter fic, I actually started this one day just kinda bored and had an idea. Well, if you've played the whole game through (which I HIGHLY recommend!) Jak and co. get sent into the "future". Well this kinda goes with the whole time jump thing except one little twist ! Just so everyone knows this starts after the game.  
  
Just Another Skip Through Time  
  
By: Nevaeh  
  
Chapter 1: _"My friend you have a Grade A hang over!"_  
  
I awoke during this 'fine' morning by a sloppy kiss from a Croc-dog. I really didn't have the normal alarm clock. I rolled over, the throbbing headache making me think twice about get up. My dog, on the other hand, had other plans. He jumped onto my side causing a slight discomfort in breathing and gladly started licking my face once more.  
I growled as I pushed him away.  
"Alright, alright." I muttered as I sat up in my bed with a yawn.  
I watched the world spin back and forth making my queasy. I fell back against my pillow...maybe I won't get up today.  
"WOOF!"   
"Alright, boy.." I sighed as this time I SLOWLY got up. There sat my Croc-dog, smiling happily and panting. Right now, I felt like drowning the thing.  
I swung my legs off the bed and stood up stretching with another yawn escaping me. I looked down realizing I had fallen asleep in my clothes. My hair was in a bit of disarray, but with a finger brushing it was all good. Croc (original wasn't I) just ran around yelping for me to hurry up. I finally headed down just to shut him up. He was only causing my head to hurt more.  
I stumbled from the room, my lack of energy severe.  
"Well, hasn't tall, dark, and gruesome, awakened from his SLUMBER!" I heard an ALL too familiar voice speak sarcastically.  
I waved off Daxter's remark as I sat down barely making the seat. It's a lot harder when there's two of them.   
Daxter, my orange furred Ottsel friend had taken the task of making Krew's old place his own. He changed the name to Naughty Dog. He used to be of the same race as me until he fell into the pool of dark eco and well...it's a long story and my headache tells me this is no time for a trip down memory lane. I rested my arms on the bar, As I started into space. It wasn't long, however, until I had a visitor.  
"Whoa, Jak, buddy, you ain't lookin' too good." Daxter put a hand to his chin as if he was expecting me.  
I just looked at him, not bothering to answer, it's not like he would really listen anyway.  
"Hmmm." Daxter spoke thinking, which all in it's self is a scary thought. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
I looked, seeing twice as many as he normally would have, "Huh, ten." I replied trying just to focus.  
"Yep, just as I thought." Daxter announced, "My friend you have a Grade A hang over! I told you to stay away from the stuff with the gold spicks in it." He jumped onto my shoulder, his usual spot as he whispered, "Trust me...it does things to you..."  
I shook my head and chuckled.  
Daxter leaned against my head as he went on, "I'm not surprised though. I mean you HAD to be drunk! You had to see how you were dancing man! I don't know WHERE you got THOSE moves, but for a minute you had me worried buddy ol' pal. I thought you were going to turn this place into a strip joint." he smirked all knowing as he jumped down.  
I, myself, couldn't really recall much of what had happened last night....I was out of it...I found myself blushing a bit.  
"PSYIC!!" He laughed finding this a big joke. "Man you had to see your face!" he laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I really had you going." He leaned against my arm.  
I dropped my arms letting him fall flat on the bar.  
He looked up at me with a mischievous smile, "Not that Keira would mind or anything."  
With a sweep of my arm I sent my rodent pal fling. I smirked a bit satisfied. The pain in my skull, however, made my satisfactory short lived.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, reviews are always nice! More reviews I get more I'll add on !  
  



End file.
